Remembering Roza
by Tatiana Belikova
Summary: Small drabble story. Based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Dimitri and Rose meet at a bar, get together. Dimitri falls in love with her, but can you be with someone who doesn't believe love exists?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just a little drabble story that came into my mind during algebra :P It's based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low; I would advise you to listen to it while reading it, to set the mood. I'll update on the daily basis; this story is going to have short chapters, and will be over quickly. The ending will depend on how you want it to come out (:_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

DPOV:

He woke up from his dream of a brown-eyed beauty. He got up groaning and put on his shoes. It was two in the morning as he walked out the door. He stumbled to the bar; he hadn't been sober for days. He leaned into the wind which was pushing against him. In the distance, he saw the park of their first date. He falls to his knees as the memories overwhelm him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The rest of the story is BEFORE the first chapter, until further notice. _

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

* * *

DPOV:

He looked up from his glass to see a beautiful girl sitting next to him. She was holding a glass of Jake and coke in her hand. He knew; he was quite familiar with the drink himself.

He gave her a smile of acknowledgment when her eyes met his. She smiled back.

"I'm Dimitri," he said.

"Rose," was the reply.

And so it began.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

* * *

DPOV:

"I don't believe in love. It's just a ludicrous notion made by Hollywood and fanciful idealists to sell movies and books," she said.

They were having a Sunday breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast, three months later.

"But didn't you daydream about love when you were little?" he insisted.

"Yes," she deadpanned. "And I was sorely disappointed to find it nonexistent."

He sighed, smiling slightly. He was going to convince her, even if it took the rest of forever. He couldn't deny the butterflies he got whenever she was around, and was sure she felt the same thing. Though he himself had never been in love, he somehow knew she was the one for him.

She grinned _that _grin, and grabbed his handing, pulling him upstairs. He couldn't help but let her, heart pounding excitedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

* * *

DPOV:

It had been six months now. He loved her so much. She was amazing. _I love you, I love you, _played constantly in his mind now.

She came into the house, home after a long day at work. _She doesn't think it's her home. _ A voice whispered. She was smiling that devilishsmiled again. He knew what she wanted, and his heart sped up. This was it. He was going to say it, after he made love to her. It was long overdue. He'd actually been thinking about marriage lately.

They went upstairs...

* * *

_A/N: You guys want a lemon? I'll do my best to update in the next couple of hours (:_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

_Thank you to Little Angry Kitten for writing the lemon! (:_

* * *

DPOV:

**_**********LEMON!********_**

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up to his-soon to be their- room. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate as their clothes become a pile on the floor.  
Bare skin pressed tight against naked skin as two bodies became one. Soft touches and hungry kisses brought them closer as they tried to devour each other.

_He loved her. He loved her so much. _  
"Dimitri." She breathed as her walls tighten around him and he followed her in to an Abyss of pleasure.

**_********END LEMON******_**

_**(Once again, thank you to Little Angry Kitten for writing the lemon!)**_

* * *

He laid beside her bringing her body closer to his. "I love you," he whispered.

She froze.

"What?"

He took a deep breath, knowing he was walking a thin line. "I love you, Roza," he said softly, hoping, hoping she believed him, hoping for a miracle.

She stayed silent. They both did, until he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

DPOV:

He woke up with a start. Something was wrong. He threw off the covers. It was too quiet. _She left. _Went through his mind. He hesitated. _Maybe she went home...?_

* * *

He gave her three days. Three days of no contact. He felt like he was dying. After day three, he started messaging and calling her.

No answer.

He visited her house. He knocked on the door. It opened after a few minutes to an unfamiliar face.

"Yes?" the woman asked.

"Where...?" he trailed off, terrible thoughts filling his head. "I'm sorry, never mind."

He quickly went down the steps, hearing the door close behind him. He jumped into his forest green Jeep Cherokee, thinking as the day grew older. It was late by the time he got out.

He went over to the neighbors' house.

"Excuse me, but do you know what happened to the girl next door?" he asked politely, his voice slightly rough from lack of speaking.

"Oh, she moved away two days ago," they replied.

His breathing sped up. Oh, God.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

RPOV:

She lay there as he fell asleep, his words playing in her mind. She knew exactly what she had to do. She knew he didn't really love her; love isn't really. She needed to get out before it became worse. She liked him; she didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to be hurt either.

Once she was sure he was asleep, she carefully left the bed, and got dressed quickly, his scent and the sweat from their lo-their sex still clinging to her skin. She told herself it was because she didn't have time for a shower, but deep down she knew it was because she wanted to keep a part of him to herself just a little longer.

Quickly, and with tears in her eyes, she packed up the little she had in his house. Then, with one last look at his sleeping figure, she slipped out of the house, but not before putting a note underneath her pillow.

* * *

_A/N: Oh look, it's 12:29 am! It's tomorrow! Better start updating so I don't have an angry mob of readers after me! (;_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

RPOV:

She drove over to her house, quickly packed everything up, and put it in the car. She was going to put the house up for sale tomorrow. She got into her car, and drove.

She drove all night, stopping only for coffee, then drove late into the next day.

By the time she stopped for sleep in a cheap motel, she was in the next state over.

_Goodbye, Montana. _She thought before she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

DPOV:

He began looking for her. He drove and drove, asking people if they had seen this girl, showing her picture. Ever since the day she left, it had been raining, and he couldn't help but smile bitterly at the irony. It seemed as if the clouds followed every step in his desperate endeavor to find his Rose.

He went states over.

He never found her.

* * *

_A/N: Until tomorrow (:_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

DPOV:

Four years passed.

He was now 28. S_he would be 27. _he thought sadly.

He had moved away after waiting for two years. It was hopeless. _She was never coming back. _

He now lived in Pennsylvania, his heart still crying for her.

At the moment, he was visiting New York for a friend's wedding. He decided to stop at a diner to eat, before heading over.

He sat at the table, reading one of his westerns when the waitress came up.

"Hello, and welcome to Don's Diner. Can I get you anything to drink while you order?"

His head snapped up at the familiar voice. The waitress stood with her head down, looking at her notebook, poised to write.

Her head lifted up at his silence, and as their eyes met, he gasped.

"Roza?"

* * *

_A/N: Do you guys want a happy ending? Or do you want the song ending? I won't be able to update for a while; my computer is broken. I'll do my best to update, but they will be very irregular. :(_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

RPOV:

After selling her house successfully, she moved across the country to New York, hoping to start fresh. After a couple of bad starts, and some iffy nights spent in run down motels, she had a steady job as a secretary at a big corporation, and a good home.

It took a good two and a half years before her life had any semblance of control and order. In those years, she spent a good deal of her time trying not to think about him.

It wasn't until she met an amazing woman named Lissa, who quickly became her best friend, that she realized that maybe love did exist.

By then, it was too late, she thought. And she was afraid.

Usually on the weekends, or on really busy nights, she helped waitress at a friend's restaurant. She didn't get paid; she didn't need to be, but she got to keep the tips.

Today was no different. It was a normal busy Friday, no different from last week.

Except it was.

"Hey, Rose, a gorgeous guy just came in. Go take his table," Lissa hissed a her. She was forever trying to get Rose with some guy.

Rose sighed, but decided she was too tired to argue. "Alright, alright," she muttered, grabbing her notebook, and walking to the table.

She didn't really look at the man as she said the standard line. When the man didn't answer, she looked up to see what was wrong.

Her brown eyes met liquid pools of chocolate. Her breathing stopped.

"Roza?" his voice. Oh! His voice...like honey melted in hot tea on a cold winter night spent by a fire with your life. Home.

She felt like all the air had emptied out of her lungs.

"Dimitri?"

* * *

_A/N: OMG, I am so so so so so sorry! It was supposed to be finished by today! my brother fixed my computer, but by then it was too late, and I didn't have anything typed up, then I had school. I'm so sorry. I promise it will be done by tomorrow. Maybe a bit late, but it will be done. And with a happy ending too!_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

DPOV:

He couldn't believe that after all this time he had found her. "Dimitri?" she said, her voice breathy.

Even after all this time, her voice still thrilled him. It was the sound of rain sprinkling down on a beautiful summer day, soothing, comforting. Home.

"Roza!" he repeated, this time with relief. He stood up quickly, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

It didn't matter that they were in the middle of the restaurant. It didn't matter that they hadn't so much as talked or even seen each other in four years. It didn't even matter that she shattered his heart when she left him.

What mattered was that she was here, in his arms, again. What mattered was the fact that her arms were wrapped around him too, holding him tightly. What mattered was the fact that his heart was whole once more.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, I'm spoiling you guys (; You'll probably, most likely, get the next chapter in like a half an hour. And to those of you who were eagerly awaiting the girl's part (don't remember her name, was it Nicki?) sorry to disappoint, but everyone wanted a happy ending, and her part IS NOT happy. So, yeah. Enjoy (:_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

RPOV:

When he wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't help but fall into them. It didn't matter that he probably hated her. It didn't matter that she had changed over the last four years. It didn't even matter that he would probably shatter her newly repaired heart.

What mattered was the fact that she felt a tentative love for him. What mattered was the fact that she had changed for the better. What matter was that she would gladly break her heart for him over and over again just to have these few precious moments.

* * *

_A/N: I was going to make this longer, but it seemed like the perfect moment to stop (: I'll update in a few, don't worry (;_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

DPOV:

He held her in his arms for a few minutes, before he finally got the nerve to ask.

"Why?"

One simple word that held the weight of the universe on it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his chest.

He pulled away in surprise. "I-"

"Can we talk somewhere private?" she interrupted, glancing around.

He nodded. "When does your shift end?" he asked, looking down at her, looking so small, yet so adorable in her waitress uniform, still in his arms. He felt his heart swell at the sight of her.

She smiled up at him sheepishly. "Right now," she said, a blush kissing her cheeks.

Reluctantly, he let her go. "Then go get packed up. I'll meet you out front."

He walked backward, keeping her in his sights, afraid that if he looked away, she would disappear. After he walked into two tables and three people, however, he decided to take his chances at her disappearance and walk looking forward. He waited for her by his Jeep, the same Jeep in which they had gone off-roading so many times while living in Montana.

Finally, she came out, looking breath-taking in a pleated black skirt, off the shoulder red top, and ballet flats.

"Shall we go?" she asked, looking at him nervously.

"Where are we going?" he asked, feeling confused.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

He thought about it for a moment. Technically, he was supposed to be staying with his friend and his friend's cousin, but he had mentioned that hi might stay at a hotel. He made a split second decision.

"No, no I don't," he replied.

She smiled a tiny smirked. "Then follow me."

She got into her very own Jeep Wrangler with one last glance at him.

He quickly jumped into his Jeep, starting it up and getting ready to follow his Rose, wherever she took him.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter: All is revealed! I think...(;_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.

RPOV:

"Why?" he asked.

It was the first thing either of them had said in the last ten minutes.

He had followed her to her apartment, looking surprised when he saw how nice it was. She had made them tea, and they were now sitting on her couch, facing each other.

"I-I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I just-I just freaked. I was raised – or, well, not really raised. My parents...well, I don't really have them," she took a calming breath. "I was raised with little love. I don't – I _didn't _believe in love. I was taught that love was a weakness, to cut it off, like a cancer tumor. It caused nothing but pain and suffering, because it was nothing but an idea created be man. It was nonexistent. And hearing you say that...let me put it this way: I was taught well to avoid that word." She took a deep breath, looking at him.

* * *

DPOV:

He started at her, stunned. He couldn't help but blame himself. If only they had talked it over, not just let things be, maybe things would be different now. If only he had asked her, talked, discussed things, get to know more about her, instead of assuming that he could change her. He covered his face with his hands, staying that way for a full minute. Then he lifted his head and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"I am so, so sorry. If I had just talked to you -"

"No, no, no! No amount of talking would have helped. I-" she hesitated. "I needed to be on my own, to meet new people, before I could accept the truth. And now...now it's too late." She finished softly, pulling her hand away.

* * *

RPOV:

She looked down sadly. He stayed quiet for several long moments.

Suddenly, he lurched forward, grabbing her hands again.

"What? Why? Why is it too late?" he exclaimed, sounding almost scared.

She looked up at him, startled. "You must hate me now! I broke your heart. I left you." she said, near tears, her heart breaking all over again.

"No! No, no, no, no! I still love you!" he cried out, breathing heavily.

She froze. "But...how? How can you love someone like me? After everything. After all this time?" she asked brokenly.

He took her face into his hands. "Roza, you are one of the most amazing people I know. Yes, you shattered my heart when you left. But I looked for you. I searched for you everywhere. Not a day passed in the last four years that I didn't think of you." he paused. "How about we start over? Start with a clean slate. No, wait. Let's start with the moment I told you I love you. Because I do. I love you, forever and a day."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Slowly, carefully, she leaned toward him.

Their lips met in a soft, loving kiss. They kissed slowly for several moments, savoring the feeling, letting everything go that wasn't her, him, and this moment.

They pulled apart for a brief second to breathe. She stared into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

Their lips met again in a fiery kiss, beginning forever.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did (: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Check out my other stories if you liked this :) _


	16. Chapter 16

So...after a lot of careful consideration, I have decided to write a sequel-prequel.

What? I'm sure some of you are saying.

Yup, I am going to write a sequel for the story about Rose and Dimitri's life after Remembering Roza, and in it, Rose will tell her story. The chapter will hopefully alternate between Rose's story and the present, but, well, even the best planned stories change. The sequel-prequel won't be up for a while; I'll start it once I finish my other stories.

I'm thinking about writing out the whole story first, before posting, that way there would be no wait(: The finer details will be planned out as I go. But I just wanted you to know that there will be a sequel, and to be on the look out for it in the next couple months(:

Until then, I suggest you check out my collaboration with Chelsea Castile, I'm Only Me When I'm With You, here: www dot fanfiction dot net / s/8228125/1/Im_Only_Me_When_Im_With_You


End file.
